


【SK】线下聚会发现网恋对象竟然是……！（AU，下）中间一部分

by Liqing



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liqing/pseuds/Liqing





	【SK】线下聚会发现网恋对象竟然是……！（AU，下）中间一部分

singto嘴里呵着气，用魅惑人心的嗓音一步步诱导着。

“身为老公，你是不是还应该做些什么？”

Krist涨红了脸，“做……做什么……”

singto牵着Krist的手，放在了自己鼓起的裤裆上，暗示之意在明显不过。

Krist刚碰到就像被烫到一样收回了手，singto看在眼里，逗弄到这个地步足够了，他也不想吓到Krist，起身就准备去浴室。

不料被Krist拉了回来，Krist坐在床上定定的看着singto，眼神里闪着毫不畏惧的光芒。

“别想跑。”

Krist被压在床上亲吻的时候，他都还以为自己会是上面的那个，这一点太致命了。

迷迷糊糊的想着，身为老公，满足一下老婆的需求不是应该的吗？

直到被吻得全身发软，衣衫也早已被褪下，就连胸前的两点都不保，他才意识到哪里不太对。

Krist挣扎着想坐起身，不料下身一凉，下一秒就进入到了温软的口腔，他只能浑身软绵绵的躺倒在床上，放弃了挣扎。

Krist本以为与男人做这种事会不适应，他也只在漫画电影里看过……都是和女人，没想到男人之间也可以这样。更奇怪的是，singto的触碰让他完全不反感甚至还有一点喜欢。

毕竟singto的嘴里也太舒服了……Krist抓着他的头发，感受着singto的小舌挑逗着那里，欲望全部集中在下身，Krist全身如火烧一般发烫。

singto上挑着眉眼看着Krist渐渐染上情欲的脸庞，感觉下身又硬了几分，嘴上也更加卖力，舌尖舔过上端铃口，绕着柱身打转，很快就舔的全湿。张开了嘴将整个含入口中，Krist被刺激的凭着本能耸动着腰，往singto喉咙眼里捅，没坚持几下就泄出了。

由于太深入口腔，singto被呛得咳了一下，Krist还没从他在singto嘴里射了这件事中反应过来，看到singto做出吞咽的动作，连忙想要阻止。

“唔.....”krist还没来得及起身又被singto精瘦的身躯压住，凑上来交换了一个深长的吻，Krist开头尝到一些腥味，不过在唇舌的碰撞和在相互的津液中，那个味道很快被冲淡了，singto吻的相当有技巧，每当Krist感觉有些缺氧了他就松开换个角度又湿哒哒的吻上来，使得这个吻变得越发缠绵起来。

分开时流下一丝津液，顺着Krist的嘴角滑下，singto用指腹夹起Krist肿胀的乳尖，按压揉搓，引得krist溢出细碎的呻吟，享受的哼了几声，气息不稳道：

“P’sing，你怎么这么有经验啊？”

“没有，我可是第一次。”

krist贼贼的笑了，心想singto肯定不懂，他反攻还有机会！于是罪恶的小手探向singto腿间滚烫的巨物，那处布满青筋，krist一只手都难以环住。

怎么比他大，krist郁闷的想，却还是不放弃的摸了两下。

“我也来帮你口吧。”

“不用了。”

krist下一瞬就明白了singto的意图，被突然插入后穴的异物刺激的身体一僵。在抬头，正好看到singto把润滑剂丢到床头，等等他是什么时候完成的这一系列操作，krist竟毫无发觉。

大意了，krist脑袋里刚闪过这个念头，马上被体内的手指玩弄的惊喘连连，再也无法分心想其他的。

“用下面就好。”

未经开发的后穴在刚进入异物时不自觉的缩紧，吸吮着singto的手指不让他离去，singto提起krist的大腿两侧，做折叠状，扒开krist的臀缝，看的更加仔细了。

也许是察觉到singto的视线，而且是在这么羞耻的姿势下....Krist的那处泛着熟透了的红收缩着，像一张小嘴张张合合，绚丽的令singto移不开视线，脑子中只有一个想法，疯狂的促使他做更多，毫不犹豫的低下头，伸出舌尖舔了舔，舌苔摩擦着嫩肉，往穴口里戳刺着，模拟着性交的动作。

“唔呜呜....”

这个姿势对krist来说并不舒服，但是被舔菊的快感却让他前端迅速的翘起，爽到脚趾头都发麻，不管不顾的泄出更多的呻吟浪叫，在singto的恶趣味下浑身战栗。

直到小穴被舔的又软又湿，甚至感觉有些蜜液流出，singto才托着krist的屁股把他放下。

取而代之的是singto忍耐已久的粗长，龟头抵在穴口处时，krist已经顾不得一开始想要在上面的想法了，扭动着腰只想要快点被填满。

singto凑近Krist的耳边，额头上全是忍耐的细汗，却还是温柔的安抚着他。

“忍一忍，马上就舒服了。”

singto按着Krist的腰，一点点的进入时，Krist紧紧抓着singto的肩，指甲在背后划出痕迹，闷哼了两声，仰着头溢出生理泪水，白皙的脖颈挥洒着汗水在空中划出一道完美的弧线，singto张嘴就咬，舔过喉结，轻轻柔柔的摸到Krist的唇瓣，安抚性的舔吻。

最后把头轻靠在Krist肩侧，汗淋淋的两具身躯贴在一起，直到全部进入，两人之间再也没了阻碍，不含缝隙的相贴。Krist转头想要对singto扯出一个微笑，却很快被singto下身的动作牵动着往后仰去。

singto起初是忍耐的一点点磨着，穴道太过窄小，即使用了润滑剂也难以适应，紧致和滚烫的内壁吸附着singto的阴茎，放佛被无数张小嘴缠着，让singto舒服的闷声了一声，忍了又忍才没有缴械在里面，每当出来时还响起“啵”的一声。

Krist红着脸，觉得身体变得奇怪起来，singto抽出时就会感觉那里很痒很空虚，但填满的下一瞬带来的却是无与伦比的快感。

意识到这一点的Krist羞耻的更加动情，身体也放松下来，完全打开在singto的面前。

直到感觉能够进出自如了，singto才加大力度操干起来，猛烈的如暴风雨般，两边的囊袋拍打在Krist的臀缝上，每一次的进入都直达最深处，放佛钉在Krist的灵魂里。

“啊啊啊——”

Krist随着singto的动作一下下呻吟着，弓起腰不可置信的感受着这一波波猛烈袭来的快感，小腿也不自觉的夹紧了singto的腰，白皙的脚背崩的直直的。

眼角的泪痕还没干又流出生理泪水，随着剧烈的动作洒在空中，化为点点星光。Krist咬紧了牙，嗓子都喊的有些嘶哑，最后还是忍不住求饶道：“呜啊……太……太快了……”

singto此时心中又有了恶趣味，恶劣的压在Krist身上，不停的问：“你见过哪个老公被压在下面艹的？”

“你应该叫我什么？”

此时的Krist在快感的刺激下变得格外坦诚，哪里还管得了那么多廉耻，张嘴就甜腻腻的喊：“老公~”

还连着喊了好几声，反正他也爽到了，嘴上吃亏没什么。

不知是不是欲望的影响，singto看向Krist，都觉得他眼角染上了桃色，咬着下唇的动作楚楚可怜，脸颊上都似乎晕开了胭脂一般，就连刚刚的求饶叫唤，都无一不在挑战singto的理智。

“我也想听你叫我……”Krist双手环在singto的脖子上，嘟着嘴，撒娇意味十足。

singto脑中理智的那根线砰的一声炸裂了，亲吻着Krist的唇，又用下身恶劣的往里面顶了顶，在Krist的呻吟中哑着嗓子道：

“老婆，你下面吸的我真舒服。”

Krist的脸瞬间就烧起来了，巨大的羞耻和快感让他想被singto狠狠的操弄。

singto不负所望，闷声专注的操弄着那处，放佛想要这里记住他的形状，Krist在这快感的撞击下很快被弄得高潮，喘息连连的仰起脖颈，急促的呻吟了几下后便射出一股股白浊。

连射两次的他浑身无力起来，singto抱着他最后又冲刺了数十下，才缴械在他的体内，滚烫的精液灌满在Krist的身体最深处，两人相拥着，皆是幸福而满足的笑了。

但是singto却依依不舍的不愿意拔出，硬生生的堵住了那股浊液。Krist已经累的发困，只想静静躺着。

singto略带痴迷的抚上Krist的脸，情动的啃吻上去，初尝情事的他可不会那么容易满足。

“你终于是我的了。”

“还不是。”

看singto疑惑的样子，Krist眨了眨眼。

“我要八千万定金。”

“好。”

“以后再也不许跟我玩失踪，突然消失。”

“好。”

“不许再和其他人开房！”

“好……这个你听我解释。”

“不许游戏一上线不找我玩。”

“好。”

Krist歪着头想了想，“暂时想不到别的了，以后再补充。好吧，我现在是你的了，singto先生。”

回应他的是体内的小singto，硬的很是时候。

Krist羞红了脸，老婆性欲强还能怎么办呢？只能满足他了。

至于是用哪里满足……

不重要，Krist在又一次被狠狠贯穿时堕落的想着，其实做下面那个挺舒服的。


End file.
